un nuevo inicio?¿?¿  no lo creo
by nattush
Summary: ling xiaoyu tras la muerte de jin busca rehacer su vida pero descubre q le es imposible ya q jin sigue vivo... como sucedio? ling y jin estaran juntos al fin..? o no..? kien sabe ... leanlo esta buena
1. Chapter 1

**Hellother hellother jajajajaja… aka les traigo n fic chikito espero les guste…. Este es mi primer fic…. X)**

**Disclaimer:** **ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece …. (ash… =/ )**

**Un nuevo inicio..?¿ no lo creo….**

Tras haberlo buscado por años…. Me entere q había muerto y sus restos estaban en unas instalaciones secretas…. Sentía q el corazón se me destrozaba cuando me entere, nada ni nadie pudo consolarme llore por semanas realmente lo amaba no pude verlo en varias ocasiones q puede haberlo hecho… me sentía tan mal… no tenia ni idea de donde yacía su cuerpo, seguramente Lars lo sabia pero no quiso q yo lo supiera no dijo nada, le rogué llore pregunte pero me juro no saberlo, lo único q keria era decirle q lo amo y darle el ultimo adiós.

**Varios años después**

- Aaahhhh…. -_- (bostezo) no puedo creer q me haya dormido tanto…. – tocan la puerta- kien será?¿ - xiaoyu se levanto cogió la bata y se dirigió a la puerta –

- hola xiao –

- hwoarang..! q sorpresa verte… pasa…! – hwoarang pasa y se sienta en la sala… - esperame un segundo si? Iré a cambiarme – xiaoyu entro a su habitación y se puso lo primero q vio al cabo de un minuto salió y se dirigió a la heladera a sacar un poco de jugo – kieres algo de tomar o comer? –

- no esta bien… ya desayune gracias – xiao se acerca con un vaso de jugo q saco y se sienta frente a hwoarang

- y bien… q sorpresa q hayas venido hace años q no t veo como están las cosas con asuka?- hwoarang se ruborizo un poco….

- de hecho venia a hablarte justamente de eso

- paso algo con ustedes..?

- si no te preocupes de hecho todo va súper … - hwoarang saco una invitación del bolsillo y se lo alcanzo a xiao – asuka y yo nos casaremos dentro de un par de semanas y keremos q tu seas nuestra dama de honor… aceptas.?

- hwoarang claro q acepto…! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes….! – xiao y hwoarang se abrazaron

- bueno fue un gusto verte asuka kiere q la veas mañana por la tarde para hablar el tema del vestido y todo eso… ya sabes cosas de mujeres….

- claro yo la llamare… pero hace cuanto q llegaron a tokio?

- apenas llegamos ayer… terminamos de trasladar todo de Corea y bueno asuka ama este lugar y yo la amo a ella asi q.. ya sabes

- jajajaja bueno entonces vamos a estar hablando… q bueno q están bien… los extrañe demasiado…

- jejejeje bueno xiao yo debo irme y gracias por aceptar adiós-

-adios – hwoarang se levanto y se fue. Xiao cerro la puerta y fue a su balcón donde en la puerta estaban varias fotografías de ella y su amiga miharu desde q se conocieron hasta la boda de miharu desde donde xiaoyu no supo mas de su amiga . y cuando giro la vista vio la foto q tenia con jin cuando eran muy jóvenes ling sonrio levemente pero era una sonrisa nostálgica y siguió mirando para ver las fotos con su novio de ese entonces llevaban 2 años saliendo y el estaba muy enamorado mas ling no lo sabia, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos – q hare? (suspiro) me dijo q keria casarse la simple idea me asusta… lo amo? No lo amo? Es costumbre? O q es? Tengo miedo…..

**Al dia siguiente**

- Debo apresurarme asuka me matara si llego tarde- ling salió volando de su departamento vestida con una blusa blanca muy ceñida a su cuerpo (ya q lo tenia muy bien torneado)y una falda gris muy bella acampanada con unos tacones q daban envidia estaba simplemente preciosa y a diferencia de años atrás ahora acostumbraba llevar su cabello suelto…

- hmp… al parecer no importan los años q pasen las viejas costumbres no se pierden … ling siempre llega tarde

- trankila asukia seguramente esta nerviosa por verte luego de tantos años

- puede ser pero Christie imaginate q llegue tarde a mi boda y ella es mi dama de honor

- jajajaja si ya estas asi dos semanas antes de tu boda imaginate como estaras para el gran dia

- julia no es gracioso… se q faltan don semanas pero aun hay tanto q hacer el tiempo no me alcanzara….

- relájate sabes q nos tienes a nosotras, t ayudaremos con absolutamente todo

- y no te falta tanto relájate….

- gracias chicas no se q haría sin ustedes las kiero.

A lo lejos: - chicas...! hola!... – ling llego corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigas – lamento la tardanza…. En serio lo siento..

- ya era hora ling…. – se acerco asuka con una mirada desafiante cuando ling y ella se vieron a los ojos ambas no pudieron aguantar las lagrimas y se dibujaron unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros para asi abrazarse ya q se veían por primera vez luego de tantos años… era un cuadro conmovedor

- asuka te extrañe tanto… T-T

- yo también ….. pero y6a volvi y no pienso irme… excepto en mi luna de miel… jejeje- dijo asuka secándose las lagrimas

- bueno par de lloronas vamos q se nos hace tarde…. – dijo Christie …..

Y asi pasaron el resto del dia probándose vestidos tanto para la novia y para sus damas hasta q al fin hallaron el vestido perfecto para la novia…. Era obvio blanco pero cn unos detalles de cristales en la parte de la cintura y bien entallado al cuerpo no era acampanado en loa parte superior los hombros en horizontal y x detrás una abertura profunda sencillamente perfecto para asuka.

- bueno al menos le sacamos provecho al dia y pillamos tu vestido…. – dijo julia muy cansada

- jeje los siento chicas es q a lo q yo sabia primero se busca el vestido d la novia y en base a eso el de las damas…..

- bueno eso se puede o no tomar en cuenta es solo un dicho… pero igual no habían lindos vestidos para nosotras –

- en eso tienes razón Christie…. Bueno yo estoy muy cansada chicas necesito una merecida ducha y una buena dormidita.. jejejejeje me voy nos vemos mañana…. Adiós!

- adiós julia…! –decian todas en conjunto….

- bueno chicas yo también m voy ya es un poco tarde…. Asukia t prometo q mañana vendré temprano…. Adiós…

- adios ling… descansa…. – decía asuka dándole un abrazo…

- adiós muchacha… ve conh cuidado… - dijo Christie….

Christie y asuka t6omjar5on una ruta mientras q ling se fue por otro lado caminando sola entre la gente q paseaba a esa hora…. No era tan tarde q digamos seria tipo nueve y media o diez de la noche… y ling no estaba muy lejos de su departamento…. Mientras caminaba pensaba mucho en cuando era joven y como ella y asuka se conocieron y llegaron a ser amigas….. se sentía muy feliz por su amiga q al fin se casaba con hwoarang el amor de su vida por parte sentia envidia…. Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento vio algo q la dejo en shock…

A kien vio.. para kedarse así?... era real o era su imaginación?¿?¿?¿

**Q vio ling…? Jejejejeje gracias por leer… este continua…! Asi q estén atentossss….! Bye y please dejen review si les gusto….. no tienen q estar suscritos para dejarlo…. Byeee…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenooo…. Primeramente mil gracias a **Sakuu-chan **por dejarme el 1º review…. Estoy tan feliz y eso hace q siga escribiendo… gracias…**

**Este el capitulo 2…. Disfrútenlo…. Realmente me gusto escribirlo espero q les guste leerlo tanto como a mi…. Jejejejejeje **

**Otra vez los personajes no son mios….. =(**

**En el capitulo anterior….. **

Ling iba camino a casa luego de estar todo el dia con sus amigas , pero de repente vio a alguien q al verlo le estremeció dejándola en shock

- que….? No puede ser… - ling sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo tras esa persona…. – hey! Espera…! – el tipo apenas volteo pero ling no pudo ver bien su rostro para comprobar su teoría… e inmediatamente el tipo hecho a correr igual …. Era una persecución bastante curiosa el tipo huia desesperadamente de ling…. Hasta q el tipo se metió a una calle poco iluminada….. desapareciendo….. ling paro…. Y comenzo a caminar….. – hola….! Donde estas…!... será mi imaginación..?¿? no lo creo…. .o si…? Es logicamente imposible… q pase esto… o no?... – de repente vio a toda una tropa rodeándola…. Y era mas q obvio q eran asaltantes…..

- hola preciosa danos todo lo q tengas…. Ya sabes…. Todo jajajajaja…. – uno de los asaltantes reia con malicia…. Y perversión…. Ling puso posición de combate estaba lista a pelear…..

-alejense si saben lo q les conviene

- jajajajaja no me hagas reir….. tu sola contra todos nosotros… - ling vio detenidamente y si eran demasiados no estaba segura si podría con todos….. pero aun asi lo intentaría

- no… me toquen….. – y empezó la pelea ling derrotaba uno tras otro pero iban apareciendo mas….. y en eso uno le dio un golpe derribándola…. Además de q ella ya estaba cansada por pelear tanto pero logro ponerse de pie….. pero uno la agarro por detrás y otro le empezó a golpear en el estomago….

- te crees muy fuerte..? Veamos si eres fuerte…! – termino golpeándola rudo en la cara dejándola semiconsciente apenas podía mantener su mente en lo q ocurria….

- creo q es mi fin…. – pensaba mientras veía como se le acercaban…. Pero de pronto vio como alguien logro vencerlos a todos…. Uno por uno caian al suelo…. Totalmente vencidos…. Ling ya casi perdia la conciencia cuando lo ultimo q distinguió fue a esa persona q había perseguido acercándosele… ella lo reconoció…. Pero antes de poder decir su nombre se desmayo…..

Al poco rato ling despertó veía su entorno…. Estaba muy adolorida…. Estaba en una habitación…. No no era su departamento….

- q paso? ….

- al fin despertaste….

- esa…. …. – ling giro la cabeza para ver al tipo q le hablo…. E inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas….. adolorida o no se puso de pie pero en su intento cayo…. Al suelo…. Y comenzo a llorar coloco sus manos en su cara y comenzo a llorar…. – no es posible…. – pensaba – esto no es posible…..- el tipo se acerco y se arrodillo con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero ella lo abrazo y aun en llanto lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo….

- jin…! Jin ¡!... esto es cierto? Estas vivo…! esta vivo…! Pero como?... como paso..? – jin la tomo de los brazos deshaciendo el abrazo y poniendo u7na mirada sin expresión….

- asi es estoy vivo… pero debes irte ahora…. – li8ng paro en seco… estaba tan sensible….

- pero q estas diciendo…? Jin no te das cuenta…? Hace poco llevabas años de muerto….. y ahora resulta q estas vivo…. No t das cuenta de la miscelánea de sentimientos q siento en este momento…? – ling se acerco lentamente a jin queriendo acariciarlo pero el la desvio…. Se puso en pie y levanto a ling de sus brazos….

- en serio ling ya debes irte…

- por q estas asi..? por q siempre me alejas…?

- por esta misma razón siempre q estoy contigo te pasan cosas malas…. Todo por q tu no te resignas…!

- y nunca lo hare…! …. –llorando- jin yo siempre …. Siempre…. Te… -inmediatamente le tapo la boca

- no lo digas…. No te arevas…

- jin….

- ya basta… vamos t acompañare a casa….

- esta… esta es tu casa….? …

- no….

- entonces donde vives tu..?

- eso no t interesa….

- claro q si….. jin…

- necesito hablar contigo de tantas cosas…..

- no vámonos ling… no tenemos nada q hablar…. Ya es tarde…. – ling sintió u7na fuerte presión en su cuello…. Desmayándose nuevamente….

**Esa mañana**

Una ling totalmente exaltada despierta.. asustada

- fue. . . . fue un sueño…. No – se examino el cuerpo… y el dolor era real y también los moretones además de tener inflamado el labio por el golpe q le dio el tipo…. – por q? por q a mi ¿? – en toda su impotencia y frustración ling comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… - jin por q… jin….!...

**Flashback**

- por q estas asi..? por q siempre me alejas…?

- por esta misma razón siempre q estoy contigo te pasan cosas malas…. Todo por q tu no te resignas…!

- y nunca lo hare…! …. –llorando- jin yo siempre …. Siempre…. Te… -inmediatamente le tapo la boca

- no lo digas…. No te arevas…

- jin….

**Fin flashback**

suena el teléfono…..

-Hola….?

- ling..? donde estas..? se suponía q tendrías q haber estado aca hace media hora asuka esta que se muere….

- julia lo siento.. ayer me paso algo… y estén yendo sin mi las llamo de un rato… por favor….

- esta todo bien cierto..?

- si todo bien…. Las alcanzo luego….

- bueno te apuras… adiós….

- adiós…. – ling fue a tomar un baño y trato de disimular las heridas de su cara lo mas q pudo se vistió pero al mirarse al espejo lo único q veía era un fracaso mas…. – tengo q encontrar esa casa…. Pero… diablos ni siquiera vi por la ventana…. Soy una tonta…. Pero no importa lo ubico como sea y este es mi ultimo intento…. – ling salió en busca de sus amigas…

**Mientras tanto**

**-** estoy preocupada por ling no me contesto muy bien… la senti cansada… o triste…..

- ya han pasado tantos años luego de q jin muriera.. y desde entonces ling no fue la misma

- asuka no t sientas mal…. Es por lo q ella lo amaba….

- es por esa misma razón q me duele….

- bien chicas q les parece este vestido…?

- Christie te vez hermosa…..! – dijeron ambas al unisono

- bien entonces…. Creo q halle mi vestido….

Suena el teléfono de asuka….

- mmm….? Kien será…

- seguramente es hwoarang… jajajaja par de camotes…..

- shhh! Julia es ling….

- hola…?'

- asuika… donde están..? estamos en la galería del centro..

- a ya… estoy muy cerca… estare ahí de cinco minutos

- ok… bye..

Cuelga el teléfono

- q te dijo…? – pregunta ansiosa julia…

- q ya esta cerca….

Pasan esos cinco minutos y ling aparece

- hola chicas lamento la tardanza otra vez….

- pero ling…! Q fue lo q paso..?

- tienes golpes en la cara…!

- a…. eso….. es q ayer me asaltaron… y eran muchos no pude con todos…

-pero y kien te ayudo..?

- un oficial q justo andaba por ahí… - _"no puedo decirles q jin esta vivo…. Debo hacer esto sola"_

_-_menos mal q estas bien debiste haberme dicho eso esta mañana asi podíamos ir a tu casa a verte… - dijo julia examinándola q este bien…

- estoy bien julia….. solo son raspones….

- moretones… y golpes ling…. Bueno mas bien no es nada grave….

- sigamos con los vestidos si…?

- bueno…. – y asi las chicas empezaron a buscar vestidos como Christie ya se había escogido uno solo faltaban julia y ling….

Los vestidos de cada una iban de acuerdo a su personalidad de julia era un bello vestido con aires de chica campirana jejejeje ya saben…. El de ling era uno muy hermoso también con un estilo típico japonés…. Pero para esos simples vestidos les tomo otro dia entero…. Ya de noche …

- bien chicas kiero decirles algo….

- dinos julia….

- necesito viajar de emergencia a arizona a ver como van las cosas alla… pero trankila asuka volveré en una semana…

- y cuando t iras.?

- mañana mismo muy temprano….

- julia prométeme q volveras a tiempo para la boda

- asuka te lo juro no me lo pierdo por nada…

- te extrañaremos julia…

- yo también chicas, las kiero… ya debo irme

- adiós….

- adiós…

Y julia tomo un taxi y se marcho haciendo ademanes a sus amigas indicándoles un "adiós" a lo q sus amigas le respondieron…

- buenos Christie, asuka…. yo ya debo irme las veo en otra…

- no kieres q t acompañemos..? podría ser peligroso…

- no asuka estoy bien, kiero descansar y me ire en un taxi asi q no te preocupes…

- cuidate si? … cualquier cosa a mi celu… ok? Adiós..

- adiós… - y otra vez cada una de las chicas tomo sus rumbos… ling camino muy atenta viendo de izquierda a derecha por si volvia a aparecer jin… el corazon le latia rápido…. Tenia tantas ganas de verlo pero por dentro sabia q no seria fácil encontrarlo pero no estaba demás estar atenta…. Y al caminar vio una tienda de artículos de exploración espionaje etc etc…. Ling sin dudarlo dos veces entro y compro todo lo q podría servir para encontrar a jin… binoculares, trajes camuflados, gafas, ropa discreta, ya saben.. jejejeje salió y fue a casa rápidamente pero quiso cerciorarse y fue por la misma ruta q cuando vio a jin excepto la calle poco iluminada … tomo un taxi al final y se fue…

Ling ni bien llego a casa saco todas las cosas de su bolsa de compras entre ellas había comprado un mapa de la ciudad, tomo el mapa se sento en su escritorio y con su hojita de papel y un lápiz empezó a cranear y a marcar las zonas de Tokio en las q podría vivir jin… empezaría con las zonas residenciales las zonas poco habitadas en fin… buscaría hasta en la ultima roca de Tokio con tal encontrarlo….. pero de repente se le prendió el foquito en la cabeza… revelandole algo muy importante en su investigación : "jin sabia donde vivía ella, entonces como le habría llevado a su casa", eso significaba un punto a favor o en contra? Jin la estaría vigilando..? diablos a ling se le rompia la cabeza….

Pero por parte ella vivía en el decimo piso de un edificio residencial asi q no habría mucho lio con q jin la este vigilando a la pobre ling le tomo hasta las 4 de la madrugada planear q haría al dia siguiente…. Ya muy cansada se fue a dormir para empezar al dia siguiente con su investigación…

Suena el teléfono…. Y una ling muy cansada al tratar de levantar el teléfono se estira mucho y PUM! Al suelo….

- ouch!... ho.. hola..?

- linda ling..? mi caramelo..? amor…! Te extraño muxo….

- "_dios matame ahora" …_

**Pobre ling jajajajaja debe estar toda dolida….. bueno espero q les este gustando….. y please dejenme un review para saber si estoy haciendo un buen fic…. Los dejo y el sgte cap lo subo mañana no os preocupen.. jejejeje bye adiós… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holassssss… este es el cap. 3 espero les guste ya saben un review si les gusta… y lamento la tardanza… :/**

**Y como siempre ninguno de los personajes me pertenece….excepto james…. Jajaja ya verán de q hablo… XD**

Suena el teléfono…. Y una ling muy cansada al tratar de levantar el teléfono se estira mucho y PUM! Al suelo….

- ouch!... ho.. hola..?

- linda ling..? mi caramelo..? amor…! Te extraño muxo….

- "_dios matame ahora" …_hola…. James…. **( de eso hablo…..)**

- james? Por q james… sabes q amo cuando me dices cielito….

- james estoy cansada…. Hablamos mas tarde…. Si?

- estas bien amorcito..? te tengo buenas noticias…..

- llegaste? "por favor di no"

- no.. pero se redujo el tiempo q trabajare asi q estare alla en dos semanas…. Y estare a tu lado por muxo mas tiempo….

- bueno yo solo kiero descansar si..? te kiero adiós….

- te amoooooo…. … adiós mi vida…

Cuelga el telefono

- era del q menos keria sber….. (mira el reloj) diablos ya es tarde….! No podre hacer nada hoy..! –ling se levanto se cambio y salió comenzó a caminar entre las calles y con sus binoculares veía por las ventanas de los edificios lo mas discretamente posible….. recorría las calles por donde persiguió a jin una y otra vez… viendo q jin no viva ahí…

Estuvo todo el dia fuera de casa buscando…. Y buscando… pero nada…. Aun asi ella sabia q era muy difícil q el primer dia encuentre algo….

Y asi siguió dia tras dia buscando y en el buscar vio a varias de las personas q conoció en el torneo del puño de hierro en sus casa en sus trabajos en fin…. Pero ni rastro de jin…. Pasaban las horas y días y cuando se dio cuenta la boda de asuka seria en tres días… y para variar llamo a su amiga q seguramente estaría q se muere por su gran dia…

- hola….?

- asuka..? te habla ling

- ling…! Q gusto q llamaras….

- como t encuentras…. Tu gran dia esta muy cerca…

- ay… ling estoy q no me lo creo…. Hwoarang está mas nervioso q yo…. Pero estamos muy felices y ansiosos no podemos esperar….!

- jajajajaja me alegro muxo…

- y dime ling… como estas tu…. Desde q paso… lo de jin… no volviste a sonreír como antes….

- mmmm…. Si fue algo muy fuerte pero ya lo supere… debo seguir adelante…

- es bueno escucharte decir eso….

- si lo se…

- y cuéntame q es de tu novio…. Juan..?

- jajajaja james… se llama james

- ah! Cierto… jajajajaja

- esta trabajando en new york…

- mmmm…. Seguramente lo extrañas…

- neeee..

- que?

- juajajajaja mentira.. si lo extraño… pero sabes pasan cosas q hacen q uno se olvide de otras cosas….

- mmm… eso no m gusta como suena.. en q afanes estaras no..?

- jajajajajjaa ninguno… hablo de tu boda y el hecho d q las veo de tantos años…. Q solo asi m siento feliz….- "debo tener mas cuidado al hablar…"

- bueno en eso tienes razón.. yo también estoy muy feliz…

- bueno asuka… será mejor q ya me duerma te dejo… ok..? nos vemos mañana en tu despedida de soltera….

- bueno…. Hablando d ese tema me preocupa lo q haga hwoarang esa noche….

- jajajajajaja estará con sus amigos no creo q haga algo malo una noche antes de su boda…..

- jejejejeje cierto bueno ling descansa… adiós… -

- adiós – cuelga el teléfono

**El dia de la despedida de soltera….**

Esa noche… en casa de ling…. varias las chicas estaban ahí reunidas arreglándose y bebiendo entre ellas….

Lili: rápido chicas…! Q ya kiero ir al club..!

Christie: tranki ya saldremos….

Ling: denme un minuto ya termino de peinarme..!

Julia: jajajajaja… ling nunca cambias no..¿

Ling: no me molestes julia…! Q lo hago lo mas rápido q puedo

Zafina: esto es eterno…. Christie pasame el vodka….

Asuka: y donde nos ubikamos con las demás..? (otras amigas q tienes… XD)

Zafina: directamente en el club….

**Con hwoarang y los chicos…**

En una pub reservada solo para ellos…

Leo: (ebrio) ya no kiero… beeeber massshh…..

Law: vamos niño ya madura… es la despedida de soltero de tu amigo….

Paul: jajajajaja esto increíble varios de los presentes aca casi nos matamos en los torneos y ahora todos reunidos como si nada por la farra de Hwoarang….

Bob: salud…! Por Hwoarang q no sea un mandaco…!

Miguel: jajajaja muy tarde para tu brindis… no podemos quitarle lo q por ley ya es…..

Todos: jajajajajajajajja

Hwoarang: (sarcástico) ja ja ja ja . . . q chistoso miguel….

Bruce: ya déjenlo trankilo…. Q ya se debe sentir sentenciado por su boda… - hwoarang al oir eso seca su vaso de bebida sirviendose mas…. Con una cara de susto….

Eddy: relájate hwoarang…q no es las gran cosa….. solo dices si… en la recepción bebes como estúpido y en la noche tienes sexo como si fuera la primera vez….

Lee: jajajajajaja y luego de eso al dia siguiente debes limpiar la casa…. Unos meses después alimentar a los bebes.. osea pañales biberones… jajajajajaja – hwoarang con mas ansias se atragantaba de bebida…..

Eddy: no le hagas caso… eso no es cierto…. No es la gran diferencia…

Lei: y dime Eddy… tu y christie ya pensaron en tener hijos..?

Eddy: la verdad es q aun no estamos listos…. Apenas llevamos un año de casados…. Queremos tener mas tiempo para nosotros…..

Bob: mas tiempo y tu ya seras impotente…

Todos: jajajajajaja

Eddy: mira quien habla abuelo…..

Steve: si kieren un buen consejo sobre hijos pídanselo a marshall…. Su hijo ya es todo un joven….

Bob: si law… cuéntanos sobre tu hijo….

Law: (bebiendo) mmmm?... forest?... pues esta en la universidad… estudiando..kiere ser empresario….

Lee: a que buenísimo…. Yo le puedo ayudar…

Law: yo la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo por ese asunto del poder.. q dicen todos los empresarios no kiero q forest se vuelva igual….

Lee: jajajajaja relájate aun falta muxo…..

De pronto entra Lars

Lars: hola chicos….!

Miguel: miren kien decidió aparecer…..

Hwoarang: q bueno q viniste.. Ponte cómodo y bebe algo…

Lars se sienta y lo primero q ve es a leo a medio morir por no saber beber….. XD

Lars: leo estas bien…

Leo: (ebrio) lili me matara si me ve asi… no se q voy a hacer (keriendo llorar)

Lars: deja de beber y reacciona de una vez… - le quita el vaso…. Y lo deja en la mesa….

Leo: Lars eres un gran amigo.. pero yo no kiero perder a lili laamooo… laamooo (gritando)

Lars: te entiendo pero no la vas a perder por esto… .ellas deben estar haciendo la misma o peor joda.. mas q nosotros….

Bob: salud..!

Todos: salud…!

**Con las chicas**

Ellas se encontraban en el mejor club de Tokio….

Lili: vaya esto es realmente hermoso….

Julia: y hay muchos chicos guapos….

Lili: mmmm…. Ash q mala suerte no puedo chekear a nadie eso de estar con novio empieza a fastidiarme….

Julia: jajajajajajaja como dices eso si leo es un amor….

Lili: lo se fui muy afortunada…

Asuka: (ebria) chicas… festejeeennn… me caso en un dia… me engancho de por vida….. no se si soy una tonta o q…! pero… jajajajaja q cosas digo…. Yo lo amo…. Y nadie me lo quitara… asi q festejen….. – asuka se va para otro lado con una copa en mano….

Lili: de acuerdo eso fue bastante raro…..

Julia: estoy muy de acuerdo… lili no debemos beber mucho….

Lili: sip estoy muy de acuerdo…..

En otra parte del club…

Ling: nina anna… q bueno q vinieron….

Anna: nosotras siempre venimos a este club somos clientes VIP…..

Nina: cállate anna… donde esta la novia..? kiero felicitarla….

Ling: anda por ahí….

Asuka: no.. no ando por ahí ando por aca….

Ling: asuka ya deja de beber….

Asuka: a mi…. No me digas q hacer….. ok? (voltea) nina! Anna! Q gusto verlas…. Siguen igual de bellas…. Q cuando jóvenes…. Esos tratamientos les caen re bien…. Yo también me hare eso a los 50 … … porrrr cierto… q edad tienen ¿? Creo q me doblen la edad no…?

Anna: (enojadísima) repite lo q dijiste… y veremos como t va luego….

Nina: cariño…. (abrazando a asuka) no hagas caso a lo q dice anna… si los tratamientos son muy buenos…. Y (quitándole el vaso) creo q lo mejor será q dejes de beber…..

Asuka: nop… (quitándole el vaso) no…. Es mi despedida… cuando sea su despedida…. Ustedes dejaran de beber….. pero como es la mia… yo bebo lo q kiero….

Ling: ven asuka vamos por un poco de agua….

Asuka: con alcohol?..

Ling: no solo agua

Asuka: no ling…! No..! kiero beber… estoy feliz y esto merece celebrar … no entiendes? Me caso en un dia…. Un dia mas!... yo… soy taaan feliz….

Ling: si asuka estoy muy feliz por ti…. Ahora ven vamos….

Nina: bien chicas estaremos por ahí…. Y festejen sano….

Anna: si chicas.. nos vemos… asuka control control….!

Asuka: se se se se…. Estoy bien no se preocupen….. estoy comprometida….

Ling… hay asuka…. Vamos a sentarnos….

Las dos van a sentarse…. Y asuka comienza a llorar… y abraza a ling…

Asuka: ling..! me siento mal

Ling: no tienes por q, deberías estar muy feliz…

Asuka: no ling…! Estoy mal por ti….

Ling: pero por que? Si yo soy muy feliz…

Asuka: mentira…! Se q amabas a jin….. y desde q el murió… no eres mas feliz…

Esas palabras hirieron a ling… y comenzó a llorar..y tomo una copa y también empezó a beber…..

Ling: se q lo perdi…. Pero ya no hay nada q pueda hacer…

Asuka: tonterías…. Tienes a juan… el será un gran marido… el te ama…

Ling: yo no lo amo… no se por q estoy con el… yo sigo pensando en jin…. Lo amo cada vez mas….

Asukia: pero q dices…? El esta muerto…. Y fue mi culpa…. No debi dejar q peleara con esa cosa… Era mi deber hacerlo entrar en razón…. Pero no pude soy una tonta…. ¡! Murió por mi culpa….

Ling: no…. No es cierto… el no está muerto….

Asuka: que..? tienes idea de lo q estas diciendo ling…?

Ling: el… "carajo y ahora q hago" el vive en nuestros corazones…. Todos los q lo quisimos lo tenemos vivo….

Asuka: ling…. Suenas a iglesia…. No me digas q ahora seras monja….

Ling: no… y ya basta… de llorar… calmémonos y vamos a bailar….

Asuka: (alza la vista) pero mira quien esta alla….

Lin: es alisa….!

Asuka: esa robotita esta muy bella…

Ling: suertudo Lars… jajajajaja

Asuka: vamos...

Alisa había llegado al club y estaba hablando con zafina y Christie…

Asuka: alisa… q bueno q viniste… estas bellísima…

Alisa: y tu también.. muchas felicidades

Asuka: gracias…. Pero yo se que muy pronto tu y lars harán lo mismo….

Alisa: (rojísima) si yo creo q si…..

Zafina: vaya vaya vaya… alguien esta borrachísima

Ling: ayúdenme…. No se q hacer con ella

Christie: acaso tu también estas mal?

Ling: un poco… solo un poco…pero yo ya no quiero mas….

Christie: que bueno… por q no estoy para hacer de madre….

Zafina: a mi ni me miren… yo también planeo beber hasta no dar mas….. salud salud…!

Asuka: salud…!

Y bueeeennno el resto de la no0che la pasaron bailando y bebiendo las q estaban para morir eran bueno… casi todas excepto julia alisa Christie... El resto estaba q daba pena se habían ido del club a las 5 de la madrugada para ir a continuar a casa de ling por que era la q quedaba mas cerca… lili lloraba por la misma razón q lloro leo… q si leo la veía asi el la mata… XD ling caminaba apenas y por suerte nadie le volvió a hablar de jin… además de entre las ebrias era la mas conciente….. asuka estaba hecha trisas…. No podía ni caminar bien asi q entre alisa y julia la llevaban prácticamente cargando y christie ni se metia ya q no keria hacer de madre, zafina caminaba junto Christie y hablaban, zafina podía mantenerse en pie pero a ratos perdia el equilibrio lo cual le causaba a christie mucha gracia

Pasando a los chicos…. Ellos ya estaban bien establecidos en casa de lee….. y todos estaban desechos…. Muertos… leo tirado en un sillón durmiendo hwoarang seguía compartiendo con el resto de los chicos ….. pero en si todos borrachísimos… a morir…. XD ..

Todos los chicos quedaron dormidos tipo 10 de la mañana y las chicas un poco mas antes tipo 8…. Durmieron hasta las 3 de la tarde en las casas en las q estaban y uno por uno se fueron yendo a sus casas a combatir con la resaca….. y prepararse para la boda del dia siguiente…. En especial la feliz pareja

Toda la tarde ling durmió…. Solo salió un rato en la noche para ir a comprar algo d comer….

**Yehhhhh! Me emociona este fic….. jajajajaja este cap. Me mato…. Mi amiga me ayudo a escribirlo bueno chicos el sgte cap. Lo subo prontito…. Ok…. Asi q graxs por leer…. Y please un review si les gusto…. Jejejeje los dejo…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo hellooooo….! Graxs x seguir leyendo… los dejo con el sgte cap…. Q es el 4 ah y mil disculpas la tradanza…. No hay excusa….les juro q termino el fic lo juro…..**

**Dia de la boda…. =D**

la boda se celebraría a las 10 de la mañana, asi todas las chicas (cada quien en sus casas) se levantaron muy temprano en especial la novia ya q ella se tenia q alistar super linda… Christie había ido a casa de asuka a ayudarla con todo ese tema… y como es costumbre hwoarang había pasado la noche en casa de su buen amigo leo por q el no podía ver a la novia sino era mala suerte y asuka se lo tomo muy a pecho .

todas las chicas se peinabas, maquillaban y en si todas estaban gloriosamente bellas ya tipo 9 salieron de sus casas

la boda se celebraría en una carpa blanca q se había armado en uno de los jardines mas bellos de Tokio habían preferido armar una carpa por el tema de si el sol seria muy fuerte o si llegaría a llover.

Ya casi estaban todos reunidos incluso el novio q estaba en la parte posterior de la carpa muy nervioso temblaba sin poder creer q ese dia ya había llegado keria tomarse algo para los nervios pero decidio no hacerlo por q los nervios son la parte mas emocionante de cualquier cosa… XD

Todos tomaron sus asientos y la corte fue formándose en la entrada de la carpa para entregar a la novia q ya había llegado hwoarang ya estaba parado en el altar y la música empezó a sonar, entraron sus damas entre ellas ling sus hermanos y la niña de los petalos y el de los aros y cuando por fin entro la novia acompañada de su padre al verla hwoarang quedo sin habla estaba hermosa… como nunca era como si el vestido había sido diseñado para perfectamente para ella tenia un pequeño velo cubriéndole el rostro pero aun asi se podía notar su enorme sonrisa al ver a su futuro esposo….. la caminata al altar parecía eterna…. Las piernas a asuka le temblaban al igual q a hwoarang…. Hasta q de unos eternos minutitos al fin asuka había llegado, el padre había entregado a la novia, hwoarang tomo su mano ayudándola a subirse al altar se miraron y era como con sus ojos ya de por si se decía acepto acepto acepto…! XD…. . . las damas q acompañaban a la novia la miraban felices por su amiga…. Y ahí empezó la ceremonia….. (y como saben q son larguitas nos saltaremos esa parte.

Todos veian atentamente a los novios y no faltaba uno q filmaba todo el acto… XD y en uno de esos instantes ling como si alguien le obligara giro un poco la mirada y vio a un joven parado entre los arboles del jardín estaba a una distancia considerable…. A ling le parecio super conocido el tipo y no estaba equivocada… su corazón le comenzó a latir muy fuerte y le era dificil respirar pero disimulo la mas q pudo el tipo a lo lejos le indico con una seña q hiciera silencio y no dijera nada de su presencia … ella asintió un poco sin q nadie se diera cuenta…. Y ling no dejaba de mirarlo y el tampoco a ella …. Asi es…. el joven era jin…. Q miraba la boda de su prima a lo lejos pero miraba a su prima decir el "acepto" y a su rival de toda la vida decirlo también… ambos se sonreían y al final en el "ya puede besar a la novia" jin bajo la mirada sonrio y saco de abrigo un presente q era algo pequeño y lo dejo apoyado al pie de ese árbol… con señas le indico a ling q se lo diera a su prima y ling ansiosa por q termine la ceremonia y poder ir a ver a jin mas de cerca pero cuando la ceremonia ya estaba terminando jin alzo la vista y desapareció entre la espesa arboleda. Los novios salieron de la carpa y se dirigieron a la limo… q se los llevo para q el resto se fuera directamente al salón donde seria la recepción todos ya salian y ling fue a donde estuvo parado jin y vio un presente al pie del mismo y una notita… "entregale este regalo a asuka de tu parte nadie debe saber q estoy vivo". Ling vio esa nota extrañada aunque bueno esa manera de hablar era típico de jin…. Sintió mucha tristeza el hecho de q todos los amigos y familia estaban reunidos y jin no podía estar ahí… derramo una lagrima sobre la nota levanto el presente y miro a los alrededores para ver si seguía por ahí…. Pero no asi q se fue….

**En la recepción..**

Todos entraban era un salón enorme lleno de rosas y globos luces y era una interesante recepción muy al estilo juvenil…. Y bueno ya saben dejaron sus presentes a un lado comieron bailaron y bebieron como dijo antes EDDY bebieron como estúpidos XD los novios bailaron el Valls era un cuadro conmovedor era lindo verlos tan felices no dejaban de darse unos tiernos piquitos XD

Y bueno al final se iban recogiendo muy tarde por cierto… todos idos de ebrios tras haber bailado sin parar y kien sabe q paso luego con las parejas… (eso lo diremos en otro fic de otra clasificación)

Ling llego a su casa y durmió toda la tarde.. era fin de semana y obvio la pobre muertisima por la desvelada de la boda…

Asuka había quedado muy sorprendida por un presente q había recibido era anonimo…. Era un álbum de fotos donde la primera foto era de jun y el padre de asuka la segunda era de la boda de los padres de asuka luego una donde nació asuka y asi sucesivamente contando la historia de asuka pero la ultima foto era muy rara por que mostraba a jun y jin de muy pequeño… . . y puso una nota donde decía… continua con la historia asuka se sentía muy extrañada por el presente….

- pasa algo cariño..?

- si… amm… mira este álbum….- hwoarang hojea el álbum y el tambien pone una cara de "wtf?"

- q raro tal vez t lo dio tu padre

- si yo también lo pienso.. pero por q esta foto..?

- mmm..? acaso ese es jin..?

-si asi es…

- jajajajaja…. Q chistoso era… siempre tuvo esa cara de amargado… jajajajja

- pero en la foto sonríe…

- asi…? – mira detenidamente la foto… - ah! No me di cuenta… jejejeje

- q significa…?

- ya mi amor no t tortures…. Le preguntaras a tu padre cuando vuelva de su viaje…. O le llamas… o ya ves..

- si pero…. Q tal si el supuso q yo lo entendería y si le pregunto me hare ver como una tonta…

- mmm…. Bueno si eso también….. – toma la mano de asuka y la besa….- ya relájate no te angusties lo entenderemos pronto….

- gracias

-para eso estoy te amo…

- yo también…..

**y… JAJAJAJAJA HASTA ACA NO MAS…. YA SABEN EL RESTO EN OTRO FIC… JAJAJAJAJA**

**CONTINUARA….. **

**Como q este me quedo cortito… pero lo sigo escribiendo… jejejeje mil gracias por seguir leyendo el sgte cap. prontisimo lo juro…. Please reviews ya saben bye…. Y les cuento q ya voy empezando otro fic q esta igual de bueno… jajajajaja adiossssss…. =)**


End file.
